Living With Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by Renoodle
Summary: Tony Stark's 16 year old daughter is in for a shocking surprise when she gets a call saying her father is kidnapped. The Avengers will try their hardest to get him back. How is life with the Avengers like for Ashlynn Stark?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! So I made a new account because all the stories on my old one were REALLY REALLY bad...So I improved my grammar and spelling and here I am! This is my first Avengers story ever so bare with me! However, I sometimes have a habit of putting stories up and then losing interest in them less than half way through. I'm working on that but it gets hard with school and 2 hours of dance every Tuesday and Thursday and babysitting jobs and it just gets really hard. So here I am, trying to change my old habits... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own zippo. Nadda. Zilch. In other words, I only own my original characters.**

* * *

I was eating my breakfast of pancakes and orange juice when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello. Is this Ashlynn Stark?"

"Yes this is she," I replied a little confused.

"We have received intel that your father, Tony Stark, has been kidnapped-" The phone clattered to the floor.

Uncle Bruce's head whipped to look at me. I felt a tear run down my cheek. He got up from his seat on the couch and rushed over to me.

"Ashlynn? What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked panicking.

"I-the phone," I said pointing to my cell phone on the floor. He looked at me and bent over to pick it up.

"Hello? This is Dr. Bruce Banner," he spoke into the phone. "Yes, I'll be right there."

"Where are you going?" I squeaked, tears still pouring down my face.

"Ash, I'm going to call Clint and Natasha to come over and watch you while I go back to SHIELD and try to find your dad. Alright sweetheart?" He said gently, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah. Okay," I agreed and nodded. Uncle Bruce smiled at me and went to call Clint and Natasha.

Ten minutes later, Clint and Natasha walked into the kitchen where I still sat at the table. I just sat there staring at the wall. Uncle Bruce came and squatted in front of me. "Okay Ash. I have to go now but Clint and Natasha are going to stay here with you. I will keep in touch with you, alright?"

I looked up and nodded. Then I leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug. Before I knew it I was crying again. "It's alright sweetheart. We'll find your dad," he said. He gently released me and said, "I'll call you later Ashlynn." I stared at him as he walked away. Then I looked at Clint and Natasha.

"Hi," I croaked.

"Hey baby girl," Clint said, smiling sadly at me. I got up and threw my cold pancakes in the trash and put my plate in the sink. I turned around just as my iPhone chimed. I walked over to the table and picked it up.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I heard Clint and Natasha walk over to me and read the text over my shoulder. It read:

'My dearest Ashlynn,

In order to get your father back, you must sacrifice something. Sacrifice yourself and your father comes back. If not, well, we'll just have to see what happens.

Kisses,

Anonymous'

"Wait a second," I said quietly. "Can't we track this?"

Natasha looked at me and then she and Clint shared a look. "Call Fury," Clint said to Natasha. She nodded and walked into the living room with her phone.

I stared at the text again. I looked up when Uncle Clint put his hand over the screen. "Stop stressing, sweetheart. We'll find him," he said with a small smile.

"I know. I just- I can't stop wondering where he is and if he's okay," I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Soon, Natasha came back into the room.

"Fury wants to see us. Bruce, Steve, and Thor will be there as well," Natasha said looking and me and then at Clint.

"I can come?" I asked Natasha. If they made me sit this one out, I would not be happy.

"Course. It's your dad," Uncle Clint said. We walked out to the car they drove here in. I got in the back, Clint slid into the driver's seat, and Natasha unhappily huffed into the passenger's side. The ride to SHIELD was silent except for the occasional car horn. When we got there, Agent Hill greeted us.

"Agent Romanoff. Agent Barton. And hello Ashlynn. How are you?" She greeted.

Aunt Natasha and uncle Clint nodded and I replied, "I'm holding up. But I would like to find my father."

She nodded, "I understand. Let's get down to business." She led us into a conference room. Steve, Bruce, and Thor were there with Fury waiting for us. When Bruce saw me he immediately gave he a hug.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Did you hear about the text?" I questioned. Everybody nodded. "So can we track it?"

"We can try. If this guy is as stupid as I think, the number shouldn't be that hard to trace," Bruce reassured me. "Can I see your phone?" I handed him my iPhone and he got to work.

"Sit down, Ashlynn," Uncle Steve said putting his hands on my shoulders and guiding me to a chair. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned it.

All of a sudden, it was as if someone in steel-toed boots kicked me in the stomach. I gasped and doubled over in pain, trying to catch the air that escaped my lungs. Everyone crowded around me.

"Ashlynn? Can you hear me?" Uncle Bruce said nervously.

"Yea-yeah," I shakily replied. Suddenly the pain got ten times worse and I let out an ear piercing scream.

"What the hell is going on?!" Fury barked.

Uncle Clint rushed over to me. "Ashlynn, we have to tell them," he said. I knew exactly what he meant and I nodded. Uncle Clint took a deep breath. "She has an ARC reactor. Just like Tony's. They're connected somehow so whenever he's not in the suit and gets hurt, it hurts her too."

Everyone except Bruce let out a noise of surprise. He knew, too.

"This would have been helpful information!" Fury yelled. Thankfully the pain subsided to a dull sting.

"I-I didn't know what you would do. I thought that since he was kidnapped and nobody knows where he is that you would do something to me to somehow knock me out so I wouldn't feel anything," I explained, trying to calm Fury down. "Sorry."

"Your father knows about this connection, correct?" Fury asked, taking a deep breath.

I nodded. "Yes sir. Haven't you noticed that he's been being more careful when he's not in the suit?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. I have noticed a slight decrease in his recklessness," Fury replied thinking. "Do you still feel any pain?"

"Not really. It's just a dull throbbing right now," I answered thinking about it.

"We really need to find Tony," Steve said. "Before Ashlynn gets hurt as well. I just have a question sweetheart, if you don't mind."

"Shoot," I said a little curious.

"If he, you know, er-um, passes away, what will happen to you?" Steve asked stuttering.

I thought about it. I remembered Dad saying something about that. "If my dad dies, I'm pretty sure I will just get weak for a while. I don't think I'll die," I said. Fury looked a little relieved. "Um, Uncle Bruce? Did you find anything on Dad's location?" I asked hopeful.

He pressed a few more buttons and then said, "I think I just found your father, Ash," he said smiling at me. "I'm also picking up energy from his ARC reactor. He's in Afghanistan."

"Again?!" I exclaimed. "Same place?"

"A little bit farther east. But it's probably the same guys," Uncle Bruce replied.

"So what are you waiting for?! Go get him!" I yelled. Fury nodded.

"Agent Barton and Dr. Banner, you say here with Ashlynn. Everyone else, suit up. Meet at the quinnjet in five," Fury barked orders.

"Good luck guys!" I yelled, happy that I was getting my father back.

Thor came over and gave me a hug. "Do not worry, child. We'll find him." He smiled. "Farewell!" They sprinted out the door.

"Wait a minute," I suddenly realized something. "Where the hell is Pepper?!"

Uncle Clint was first to answer. "When your dad was kidnapped, I told her to go back to Malibu to stay safe. Whoever has your dad probably wouldn't have stopped at him. That's why you're with us."

"Wait. So why didn't I go with Pepper?" I asked baffled.

"Would you have gone?" Uncle Bruce asked with one eyebrow raised.

I shrugged and shook my head. "Probably not," I said laughing.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Please review and give me feedback! Thanks!**

**~Renoodle**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! I got 3 reviews on the first chapter of this story so I decided to continue. That's pretty good for my first story right? Anyway, here's the chapter! Sorry, it's kinda short.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize I do not own. **

* * *

"So you're positive he's in Afghanistan?" I asked Uncle Bruce. I just wanted to make sure they weren't going to walk into a trap.

"I'm positive, Ashlynn. Now stop worrying. Tony will be back soon, as arrogant as ever," he replied, shooting me a smile that I returned.

2 HOURS LATER

I anxiously bounced in my seat. I was excited that my dad was coming home. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my knee. I looked up and was met with Clint's amused eyes. "Calm down, Ash. You're bouncing the whole table," he said with a chuckle. I immediately stopped bouncing and smiled at him and Uncle Bruce.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, but still smiling. Just then, my phone buzzed. I picked it up and slid the arrow on the screen to take the call. "Hello?"

"Ashlynn! We found him! We're on our way back!" Natasha's joy-filled voice sounded through the phone.

"You found him? Is he alright? Are you guys alright? Where are you? How far away are you?" I fired off questions before realizing that I was asking waaay too many.

"Take a breath Ashlynn," Natasha said chuckling. "Yes we found him. He is perfectly fine, except for a few cuts and bruises. Nothing that won't heal. We are all perfectly fine, don't worry about us, sweetheart. We are almost there. Should be there in about ten to twenty minutes."

My grin was so big, I was sure it would fall off my face. I looked up at Uncle Bruce and Uncle Clint and they looked happy and relived. "Thank you, Tasha. May I speak with him?" I asked nervously, almost afraid of being turned down. I bit my lower lip as I waited for her answer.

"Sure, Ash. One sec," she said. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I heard the phone being passed to my dad.

"Ash?" my dad's voice spoke.

"Daddy!" I said with tears in my eyes. "You are a moron." That earned a laugh from my two uncles in the room.

"Love you too sweetheart," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I really love you dad. Don't ever scare me like that again." I said, a few tears escaping down my cheek.

"I love you too, baby. I have to go. We're almost there. See you in a little bit, sweetheart," my dad said.

"Okay. Bye," I said hanging up the phone. I leaned back in my chair and took my straight, dirty blonde hair out of its messy bun. I ran my fingers through it and decided to leave it down. I didn't notice it at first but more tears made their descent down my cheeks.

"Ash, c'mere," Uncle Clint said, standing next to Bruce. I walked over to them and enveloped both of my uncles in a tight hug.

"He's coming home," I said into Uncle Clint's shirt.

"I'm going to go find Fury. You guys can come whenever. I'll text you when we see the quinnjet," Uncle Bruce said smiling. Clint nodded and I pulled back.

"Thank you," I said to Bruce, enveloping him in yet another hug.

"Your welcome, Ash. Those guys were stupid enough not to cover up the signal," he said smiling. "I'll let you know when they're here." He strode out of the room.

"When is Pepper coming home?" I asked Clint. I wondered if she even knew Tony was on his way back.

"Do you wanna call her?" He asked back. I don't really think he knew either.

"Okay," I said as I pulled out my phone and typed in her number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" I could tell she had been crying.

"Pepper? Did you hear? They found him! He's on his way back right now!" I yelled excitedly into the phone.

"What? They-how?" She stuttered. I laughed.

"I got an anonymous text and the moron was too stupid to cover up the signal so Uncle Bruce tracked it. He also picked up energy from Dad's ARC reactor right around where the cell signal was," I explained. "By the way, when are you coming back?"

"That's great! And I'm on my way right now. I'm getting on the jet as we speak," Pepper said. I fist pumped the air and I heard Clint chuckle. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. That earned a full blown laughing fit from him. I grinned.

"Okay, Pep," I said. I felt my phone vibrate and I quickly glanced at the screen before putting it back up to my ear. "I gotta go, Pep. Dad just landed!"

"Okay bye sweetheart! Tell him I'm on my way!" Pepper said happily.

"Will do! Bye!" I said as hung up. I looked at Clint and said, " Lets go!"

He laughed at me before we sprinted off to the landing area.

I turned the corner and I saw my dad getting off the quinnjet.

"Daddy!" I squealed and ran toward him. I enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Uh, Ash? Too tight," he chuckled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I yelled and pulled back immediately.

"I didn't say you could pull back," he smiled and gathered me in his arms again. "I missed you, baby."

"I missed you too," I said, tears filling my eyes. "Pepper told me to tell you that she's on her way here."

"Where did she go?" my dad asked looking around. I pulled back from the hug.

"She took the jet to Malibu. Uncle Clint wanted to keep her safe because he said that whoever kidnapped you wasn't just going to stop there." I explained. Behind me, Uncle Clint nodded.

"So why didn't you go with her?" my dad asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Do you think she would have?" Natasha smiled from her place next to Uncle Clint. I saw that he had his arm around her waist. I raised my eyebrows and he just pulled her closer. I shook my head and heard my dad laughing behind me.

"Like father, like daughter," Uncle Bruce said laughing. I flashed him an over-exaggerated grin and he laughed even more.

"Alright guys. Sorry to end your little reunion, but Mr. Stark over here needs to go to medical to get looked over," Fury said coming up behind me. I jumped when I heard his voice. When the hell did he get there? He actually cracked a smile. He had a soft spot for me. "Come on, Stark. Ashlynn, stay with Natasha and the rest of the team. We'll come find you after." They walked out of the room, leaving me with Uncle Clint, Natasha, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Thor.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked the group smiling. My dad was home and I was as happy as could be.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I'm ending it there. :) Hope you liked it! And sorry for the wait. I'm on break from school right now so I found time to write this. Thank you to the people who reviewed. Their names are:**

**_emmettcullenlover7_**

**_AvengerRedHuntres_**

**and a guest.**

**Also, thank you for the people who added me or this story to their favorites list or are following me or this story. Their names are:**

**_twilight02_**

**_emmettcullenlover7_**

**_foreverchocolate_**

**_Momorulz_**

**_Jimenush_**

**_AvengerRedHuntress_**

**_ kylie. roby. 58_**

**Sorry if I missed anybody.**

**I have a question for you guys. What would you like to see more of?****_ CLINTASHA, PEPPERONY, ASHLYNN/?_****, anything else? Please review with your answer! **


End file.
